blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
T-Rex Trouble/Gallery/3
The Crystal Cave/Robo-Racer Mode S4E7 Blaze, Zeg and t-rexes marching.png S4E7 Zeg "Stomp, two, three, four!".png|"Stomp, two, three, four!" S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak marching.png|"Jump, two, three, four!" S4E7 Zeg "Dinosaurs, roar!".png|"Dinosaurs, ROAR!" S4E7 Stompy and Chompy roar.png|Roaaaaaaar! S4E7 Squeak squeaks.png|Squeeeeeaaaaak! S4E7 AJ points at something.png S4E7 There's a cave.png S4E7 Blaze "This way, baby t-rexes".png S4E7 Blaze, Zeg and t-rexes enter the cave.png S4E7 Blaze, Zeg and t-rexes inside the cave.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg bewildered.png S4E7 Sparkly cave interior.png S4E7 How will we get through this cave.png S4E7 Blaze sees a bridge.png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak jump excitedly.png S4E7 Blaze, Zeg and t-rexes cross the bridge.png S4E7 Blaze, Zeg and t-rexes hear rumbling.png S4E7 Crystals fall from the ceiling.png S4E7 Zeg in alarm.png S4E7 Crystals fall near Blaze and Zeg.png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak cling to Blaze and Zeg.png S4E7 AJ "We've gotta get these babies out of here".png S4E7 Blaze announces robo-racer mode.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg jump.png S4E7 Blaze turns into a robo-racer.png S4E7 Zeg turns into a robo-racer.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg's robo-racer forms.png S4E7 Zeg "Hop on, babies".png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak board Zeg.png S4E7 Blaze "This way!".png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg race across the bridge.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg dodge falling crystals.png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak enjoy the ride.png S4E7 Blaze dodges crystals.png S4E7 Zeg dodges crystals.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg see something bad.png S4E7 The bridge splits ahead.png S4E7 Which way do we go.png S4E7 We need the bridge that keeps going.png S4E7 Which bridge should we take.png S4E7 The blue bridge is correct.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg approaching the split.png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak cheering.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg take the blue bridge.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg dodge more crystals.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg see another split.png S4E7 Now which bridge keeps going.png S4E7 The green bridge does.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg take the green bridge.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg dodge crystals on the green bridge.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg crossing the green bridge.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg finish crossing the green bridge.png S4E7 Zeg "We almost out of cave".png S4E7 Last split.png S4E7 The orange bridge keeps going.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg take the orange bridge out.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg jump out of the cave.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg return to robot form.png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak ecstatic.png S4E7 Blaze "Sure like going fast".png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak agree with Blaze.png S4E7 Zeg "You almost home".png S4E7 T-Rex Rock in the distance.png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak excited to go home.png S4E7 Blaze "This way to T-Rex Rock!".png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg say "Robot power!" again.png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak running after Blaze and Zeg.png S4E7 Blaze, Zeg and t-rexes heading for T-Rex Rock.png Trapped on mud bubbles S4E7 Blaze, Zeg and t-rexes pass a log.png S4E7 Squeak left alone.png S4E7 Blaze, Zeg and t-rexes slide down a rock.png S4E7 Muddy swamp.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg cross the swamp.png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak are tired.png S4E7 Stompy sees a mud bubble .png S4E7 Stompy yawns.png S4E7 Stompy sleeps on mud bubble.png S4E7 Chompy and Squeak sleep on mud bubbles.png S4E7 Mud bubbles float up.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg stop and see the bubbles.png S4E7 AJ "This swamp is full of bubbles".png S4E7 Zeg wants to show the babies the bubbles.png S4E7 Zeg calling for the babies.png S4E7 They're not here.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg look around.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg see the babies floating away.png S4E7 Bubbles carrying Stompy, Chompy and Squeak.png S4E7 Stompy wakes up on his bubble.png S4E7 Chompy and Squeak wake up on their bubbles.png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak floating away from Blaze and Zeg.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg shocked.png S4E7 How will we save them.png S4E7 We can jump up to the bubbles.png S4E7 Zeg likes Blaze's idea.png S4E7 Let's code the robots to jump up.png S4E7 Coding interface.png S4E7 Wrong code.png S4E7 Let's try a different code.png S4E7 Correct code to get to Stompy.png S4E7 Code to get to Stompy.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg coded.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg "Go!".png S4E7 Jump up (1a).png S4E7 Jump up (2a).png S4E7 Jump left (a).png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg "And stop!".png S4E7 Stompy happy to see Blaze and Zeg.png S4E7 Zeg "You safe now".png S4E7 Blaze "Now let's rescue your sister".png S4E7 Chompy still on her bubble.png S4E7 Let's use this code.png S4E7 Correct code to get to Chompy.png S4E7 Code to get to Chompy.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg ready to use another code.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg "Go!" 2.png S4E7 Jump up (1b).png S4E7 Jump left (1b).png S4E7 Jump up (2b).png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg "And stop!" 2.png S4E7 Stompy and Chompy hug.png S4E7 Only one baby left.png S4E7 Squeak still on his bubble.png S4E7 Squeak worried.png S4E7 AJ ready for one last code.png S4E7 This code won't work.png S4E7 Correct code to get to Squeak.png S4E7 Code to get to Squeak.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg coded for the last time.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg "Go!" 3.png S4E7 Jump up (1c).png S4E7 Jump right (1c).png S4E7 Jump up (2c).png S4E7 Jump right (2c).png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg "And stop!" 3.png S4E7 Squeak happy to see Zeg.png S4E7 Squeak jumps into Zeg's hand.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg holding the baby t-rexes.png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak hug.png S4E7 Blaze "And look!".png S4E7 T-Rex Rock dead ahead.png S4E7 Zeg "Babies, you almost home".png S4E7 Blaze "And I know how we can get you there super fast".png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg will use Blazing Speed.png S4E7 Zeg's back boosters fire up.png S4E7 Blaze's back boosters fire up.png S4E7 Stompy and Chompy amused.png S4E7 Zeg "Hang on, little friends".png S4E7 Give us Blazing Speed.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg shout Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S4E7 Blazing Speed used on bubble.png S4E7 Stompy and Chompy enjoying Blazing Speed.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg flying on the bubble.png S4E7 Bubble flying to T-Rex Rock.png Home at last S4E7 Fluffy and t-rexes search around.png S4E7 Fluffy and t-rexes look up.png S4E7 Fluffy and mother see Blaze and Zeg.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg reach T-Rex Rock.png S4E7 Mud bubble pops.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg slide down T-Rex Rock's tail.png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak return to their parents.png S4E7 Fluffy and mother hug Stompy, Chompy and Squeak.png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak return to Blaze and Zeg.png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak hop into Blaze and Zeg's hands.png S4E7 Chompy nuzzling Blaze.png S4E7 Stompy nuzzling Blaze.png S4E7 Zeg giving Squeak a hug.png S4E7 Zeg tickles squeak.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg cooing.png S4E7 T-rexes gather around Blaze and Zeg.png Dinosaur Square Dance S4E7 Pickle and ankylosauruses square dancing.png S4E7 Pickle and ankylosauruses swing their parthers.png S4E7 Pickle tipping his hat.png S4E7 Crusher coming upon the square dance.png S4E7 Crusher confused by the square dance.png S4E7 Pickle talking like a cowboy.png S4E7 Pickle invites Crusher to square dance.png S4E7 Crusher refuses to square dance.png S4E7 Crusher reverses into Dance-a-saurus yet again.png S4E7 Dance-a-saurus dressed as a cowboy.png S4E7 Dance-a-saurus puts a cowboy hat on Crusher.png S4E7 Dance-a-saurus swings Crusher around.png S4E7 Crusher getting dizzy.png S4E7 Pickle "Now lift your partner nice and high".png S4E7 Pickle "Toss them up into the sky".png S4E7 Crusher shocked "Toss them up into the sky?!".png S4E7 Dance-a-saurus about to toss Crusher.png S4E7 Dance-a-saurus tosses Crusher high.png S4E7 Crusher tossed into the air.png S4E7 Dance-a-saurus catches Crusher.png S4E7 Crusher and Dance-a-saurus strike a pose.png S4E7 Pickle "Yee-haw!".png S4E7 Final scene.png To return to the T-Rex Trouble episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries